Network-based PVR systems are well known as a means of allowing users to record broadcast programming content in network-based PVRs in a manner similar to the ability to record the same broadcast content in non-network-based equivalents such as digital video recorders (DVRs) and regular personal video recorders (PVRs). In general, an NPVR device allows a user or subscriber to record broadcast programs of interest for subsequent viewing, and may provide various recording options, such as recording every episode of a designated program over a period of time, such as a TV program season. The NPVR device may also record broadcast programming content in response to the user tuning to a channel and selecting the record function. The presentation of the recorded programming content can be manipulated, e.g., by exercising rewind, pause and fast-forward functions.
A concern for providers of an NPVR system is to effectively manage the storage of recorded content. Under current law, an NPVR system is required to store a unique copy of a recorded program for each subscriber that records the program. When the content is high definition (HD), the requirement to store a separate copy for each subscriber become very expensive and is expected to become prohibitively expensive with emerging technologies such as 4K video, also known as ultra-high definition.